Walking With Monsters
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: Kagome is a vampire. She's been raised by Merideath, a witch, along with other monsters. And now they're going to take the world. There are just a few bumps... Four, to be specific. Witches, like Merideath, only good, not like the monster foster-mother. And when Merideath is killed, Kagome has no choice but to take the burden of leading the monsters... Swearing, gore, R
1. Chapter 1

I stalked down the streets, looking cool in black leather.

My name is Kagome… At least that's what Merideath calls me. Merideath is a witch. She saved us.

Who's 'us?'

The monsters. Merideath finds and saves us. Otherwise the military would get us. They'd take us away and experiment on us, or maybe even kill us. Look at the Chimeras.

Chimeras. My lip curls at the word.

They're pale imitations of us that humans make in effort to recreate monsters. But they'll never make us...

Back to me.

I'm a vampire. I have uber-pale skin, lime-green eyes, jet-black hair, and a silver lip-piercing. I only wear black and white... And occasionally bright green. I like to wear my hair up, but it looks cooler when it's let down.

Vampires, werewolves, goblins, fish-people, angels, whatever... Monsters are all taken in by Merideath. Protected from Alchemists by Merideath. Kept from the military by Merideath.

Merideath is like our mother. The only mother we'll ever know- Our own tried to kill us, turned us in to the military.

But, with Merideath, we will take over this country. We will rule the world one day.

"Kagome..."

My head snapped to the side at my name. Being a vampire, I can do things humans can't, so my head was hanging at an odd angle. "Lunar." I said, nodding.

Lunar was Merideath's cat. He looked like a girl. Short black hair, pale skin, orange eyes, hour-glass shape, and cattish antics, even when he wasn't being a cat. All of us are good at hiding what we really are, Lunar especially. Unlike most, who have two forms, he has three... Maybe four. We have what we really are and our human forms. He has cat, human, cat-person, and I've heard rumor he has monster up his sleeve as well, that he's Merideath's pet so she can train him in numerous forms and then he can train us.

Right now he was leaning against a alley-wall, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He held out a pack to me, and I nodded, accepting one. I pulled my lighter, also silver, out of my pocket.

Yeah. I'm a vampire, and I love silver. All those superstitious baloney about us is all fake. Merely superstitious crap.

"So, what's up?" I asked, rolling my head back into the normal position with a series of cracks. Passerby looked alarmed, but Lunar coolly puffed away on his cigarette.

"Nuthin'... The thirty-first is coming up soon."

My eyes flashed. "Yep." I said back casually. "What of it?"

"Nuthin'..." However, his eyes were flashing too.

The thirty-first. D-Day. The day we would make our first move. A small town, maybe a farming village, would vanish from the map.

I rolled my cigarette from one side of my mouth to the other, feeling where my fangs would be with my tongue. "Kinda wish it would hurry up and come..." I sighed, taking the cigarette from my mouth.

"Heard she's fishing."

Again, my eyes flashed.

'Heard she's fishing.'

The code that meant Merideath would be luring children in soon for us to feed. That meant the thirty-first wasn't far off...

"Cool. You going with her?"

Lunar shrugged. I heard some kid behind us ask his mom about us. She tugged him away, telling him we must be gang-members... But she was too scared to just think that. I could smell her fear. Lunar could too. As one, we turned to look. Seeing us look at them, she hurried up. I licked my lips, turning away as I put my cigarette back in my mouth. "Thanks for the smoke, Lunar. Seeya around." I waved as I started to walk away.

"Resembool..."

"Mm?" I asked, turning my head back to look at him.

"We're fishing there, and directly after the thirty-first." he smiled.

So... Resembool, feeding, then we were going to demolish it. I grinned an animalistic grin. "Cool. I'm going there. What day will you be there?"

"Three days. Spread the word."

Having said that, Lunar faded into the shadows to spread the word as well. I continued to walk along the street, searching for another monster, smelling them out as well.

A scent reached my nose, and I whipped around to look at it.

A boy and someone in armor. The boy's scent reeked of monster, but it wasn't him. Nor any monster I knew, and I knew quite a few...

I followed the scent back away from him, in the direction he'd been coming from. I found a few others along the way and told them the news, but I maintained my search for the strange monster.

"Rrr..." I growled upon seeing where the scent was coming from.

The military. There was a monster in the military. My lips curled in a snarl.

Merideath had to be informed. Making sure no one was watching, I shrugged off my human guise and took off, searching for Lunar's scent. Finding him, I dived.

"Ssss! Oh... Kagome, don't do that!" he hissed.

"There's a monster in the military."

His eyes narrowed. "You're sure?"

"I smelled it on some kid and followed the scent all the way back to Central HQ! I don't know what scent it was, but it was definitely monster!" I snapped. "We need to tell Merideath!"

He nodded, beckoning for me to follow. As two humans, we wove through crowded streets and shoved through crowds. Lunar lead me to a lavish-looking house. I followed him right on past several monsters and to a dark room underneath the house. "Merideath!" he mewled.

"What is it, Lunar?"

As always, Merideath's voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head a fraction to see her.

Pale skin, dark shoulder-length hair with several purple ribbons running through it, and heavily make-up accented eyes. She took us in almost lazily from where she sat. With one hand, she bade us to come near.

Lunar bounded to her side and curled up next to her. I followed more slowly, respectfully. As I came close, I dipped my head in greeting before sitting down. As always, she was wearing a perfume that reeked of death and decay... I loved that scent...

"What is it, children?"

"I was delivering the news of the thirty-first, when a human passed me by. He smelled of monster, but it wasn't him, and I didn't recognize the scent. I followed where he'd been walking to the source." I started.

"What was it?"

I hesitated.

Merideath's eyes narrowed. "You weren't caught, were you?" she asked.

"No... Merideath, I don't know the source, because it was in Central's military head-quarters. There's a monster in there!" I said, my eyes fierce.

Merideath was silent, stroking Lunar. Her dark eyes were pools of thoughtfulness. I almost started to shiver, expecting her to yell or scold me for acting childish. "Are you sure it was monster?"

"Huh?"

"Witches, while relatively human, have a scent that stands out as well. My perfume hides mine, I imagine..." Merideath sighed, extending her hand. I leaned forward and breathed in. Beneath the scent of the decay-smelling perfume, I caught a whiff of something that smelled like gun-powder... "Are you sure it was monster?" she asked again.

"Yeah. And even if there was no monster, it'd be nearly impossible to find a witch in the military. All of them hang around guns or have at least a dozen of their own." I nodded.

There was a loud bark. We all looked up, and Lunar and I scented the air.

"Not just a dog." we all said at once.

"That's the scent." I said, a growl lacing my voice. "That's the one I smelled in the military."

"After it."

Lunar and I hissed, bounding over to the outside door and throwing it open. A small black-and-white dog was bounding away. Lunar transformed into, whaddya know, a monster, like rumored. I dropped the human guise as well, and we gave chase. People screamed as we ran past, never losing sight of the curled tail.

Finally, we cornered it in an alley. It turned to growl at us, hackles raised. We growled back, but ours was more triumphant than it.

There were gun-shots, and we jumped, hissing loudly. "Leave my dog be."

"The reek of gun-powder with no scent beneath it..." Lunar growled.

"Witch." I confirmed, smelling the same.

We ignored the dog now. It was of little importance if there was a witch somewhere in the shadows...

... And this alley was full of 'em! Lunar and I instinctively moved into the back-to-back position Merideath had taught us if we were against an enemy who was where we couldn't see or out-numbered us. We hissed, growled and snarled, turning our heads this way and that, seeking out the source of the scent.

"You aren't that scary, for monsters."

Ouch... This witch was toast now!

"Well, compared to Merideath, you seem pretty damn weak! Sticking to the shadows and using human-weapons? How pitiful!" I sneered.

"That a challenge?"

We both screamed.

This was a spell Merideath used on foes. It scarred, blinded, and paralyzed among other effects. This one felt pretty minor... Scarring was all we were gonna get outta this, but it still hurt. "And I'm holding back on you."

Blonde hair. Cold brown eyes. Harsh face that would be pretty if it wasn't for the nasty look on it. Still in uniform.

"... Well... Working for those dogs in blue is pretty low too!" I panted.

"That why you have a dog?" Lunar smirked. "Because you are?"

Again with the spell. When it ended, she was smiling slightly, a cold smile. "Run home and tell your Merideath that the mystery one is going to awaken the trinity, genesis and the angel. And we will stop you."

I think we were too scared to not obey.


	2. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
